Halo: New Enemy
by Gezkill
Summary: As Chief raides a local Covenent outpost sever weeks after Halo, and he then finds an Enemy worse then those of the flood and the covanent combined.


Editors Note: This is my first halo chapter, although short, yes. I had this thing sitting around in my hard drive for a bit. So I decided to just post it as is, with all the spelling and grammatical errors fixed. Enjoy. No flamers is needed btw or in famous words of Sarge "Get in the warthog and squash your head like a tomato" Thank you very much and enjoy  
  
Halo: A New Enemy  
  
Whomp whomp whomp Master Chief braced himself as the three grenades he chucked over the hillside explode sending debris of covenant bastards over the cliff, he grabbed hold of his MA5B and jumped over cleaning up whatever the grenade missed. He looked to his left and right seeing what remained of the four grunts that lay around the ground. One of em had connected into the rock breaking the creatures' neck in half. Another one had his torso ripped apart sending his upper part of the grunts body down the cliff while leaving the legs up where the Chief stood. The third manage to jump it but flew off the cliff and ending up landing on his stomach, its guts strewn across a boulder. The fourth manage to hide but was peppered with a MA5B. Chief was worried about more covenant forces and was now low on some frag grenades but manage to scavenge himself two plasma grenades, it would be enough until he met with more resistance. He looked up sawing five Pelicans flew over landing in the hill. He nodded to himself as he moved towards the enemy base stronghold his hands tightened against his MA5B as he opened the door and stepped into the dank corridors of the Covenants base.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Elip screamed as the creature struck a massive claw into his methane tank, his grunty hands grabbed onto his mask as the hissing sound of methane escape from the creatures tank. Elip shudder slightly and fell down drowning in the pure air. His eyes looked up as the creature raised his hand and plunge it into Elip's back, he screamed in pain and felt pleasure suddenly as he blacked out. Elip wonder why the pain stopped so suddenly.  
  
'Elisamnea came into the room to see a creature hovering over a grunt. Three days and he finaly found the damn creature that's been murdering grunts for the last 3 days, 'Elisamnea brought his Plasma Rifle to bear and hosed down the room. The Elite eyes widen as the creature dodged every shot and ran towards him at lighting fast speeds, 'Elisamnea snarled brought up his Plasma Rifle and brought it down on the creatures head but Missed, 'Elisamnea had enough time to turn and felt his face ripped apart from his head. He let out a horrible wail and fell to the ground dead. The creature snarled went towards the grunt and continued his feast.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Master Chief stopped suddenly hearing some gunfire then a wail of an Elite. He looked around turning on the shoulder lamp. A beam of light erupted from his left shoulder showing the nearby area. He then came up to a room, a door crushed an Elite leg. The Chief's hand went towards the door and pushed it noting the two dead Covenants on the ground. The Elite had his face ripped off while the grunt laid faced down on the ground its methane tank punctured, he also noticed the grunts glowing life blood flowing onto the floor slightly lighting the dark room. He looked about the room wondering what was here before he was. He looked up saw a massive grate ripped apart some of its pieces where inside the ventilation shaft for a brief moment he thought he heard something hiss or laugh or maybe both. Chief decided it was best time to leave and come back with some marines, he slowly walked out of the room and pushed the door opened, He then slammed the door and continued his way down the corridor.  
  
Copy right notice: I do not own Halo, Bungie, nor Red Vs blue where the quote came from. All respected owners have their rights. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Which is sad really. 


End file.
